The Rescuing Mission
by SwPsN
Summary: Remus is not too happy about the fact that Sirius is invited to a party by a hot Ravenclaw, and decides to go with him. While he is having a good time with Lily Evans, Sirius is having a not-so-good-time with that very clingy, blonde Ravenclaw, and he is in need of a rescue. Mentions of Jily. Wolfstar get-together fic. Fluff, small sex-scene at the end.


**Author's note** : Hello! So this is a Wolfstar get-together fic, if you didn't catch that from the description, and I siriusly hope that you enjoy! I really like get-together fics, and writing them, and so I hope you do as well!

This is fluffy, a small sex-scene in the end, but does not contain a very detailed description. It's rated M for that, I hope it's alright. I think it's better to rate it too high than too low, right? NO VIOLENCE OR LANGUAGE

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, or anything else!

* * *

"Hey, Sirius!" a Ravenclaw girl yelled.

"Um, yeah?" Sirius answered and looked around, not able to find her in the crowd outside the Great Hall.

"We're having a party on Friday, you wanna come?" she asked, playing with her long, blonde hair and blinking with long eyelashes. Her hair was pulled back in a pony-tail and she was wearing the usual school robes, but with her four first shirt buttons open and a huge clevage between her also huge (probably D-cup) boobs.

"Yeah, I'll think about it. Are you going to be there?" he asked, winking.

She stopped breathing, eyeing him hungrily. "Yes I will."

Then she, after one last glance at him, left. Sirius looked after her, checking her arse out.

Remus gave him a stern look. "Are you going?"

"Yeah, I think so." He shrugged.

"Then I'll have to come too..." Remus sighed. " _Someone_ has to keep an eye on you."

Sirius glared back at him. "I'm no child, Moony! I am actually fully capable of taking care of myself, you know!"

Remus stared at him in played shock. "Really? I thought that day would never come! _Thank_ _Merlin_!"

Sirius glared at him, but he was trying to hide a growing smile. Remus laughed out loud and soon Sirius did too, hugging his friend.

* * *

At dinner the same day Sirius asked James and Peter to come too.

"Nae, I don't know... Maybe, I don't think Lily will be there," James said, clearly thinking.

"No she won't, but we will! Come on, Prongs!" Sirius said and poked James in the stomach.

"Hmph."

Sirius sighed and turned his gaze to Peter, who had avoided the question until now.

"Yeah, I was asked to go three weeks ago," he said.

"What?!"

Everyone stared at him.

"Who the bloody hell asked you to come? And why _Merlin_ didn't you ask us to come too?" James confronted him.

"Um, you know that Ravenclaw girl I like? She asked me," he explained. "And she told me not to ask you, um, I don't really think she likes you.."

James snorted loudly with a disgusted face. "How can she not like us?"

Remus hid a smile behind his hand at that. They were the Marauders, the worst (and the best) pranksters the school ever had the (mis)fortune of teaching. Of course most of the pupuls didn't like them! But as usual, Remus said nothing.

* * *

At Friday, before breakfast Sirius placed his arm around Remus's waist.

"So... What're you wearing tonight?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? Tonight, what?" Remus asked, confused.

Sirius gave him an odd look. "Yeah, tonight! The party, Moony! The Ravenclaw asked us this monday? Don't you remember?"

"Oh, yeah... _That_ party..." Remus sighed at the thought. He wasn't really too excited about it. It was always Sirius and James who had fun at parties, and maybe Peter with some girl, but Remus never really enjoyed parties. "Well, I guess I'll wear jeans and my favourite sweater..."

Sirius snorted a laugh. "Your favourite sweater? Well, that's...nice.."

Remus glared at him. "Well, what'll you wear, then?"

Now Sirius smiled, no, grinned, widely. "I will wear my... No. No, you'll see. It's a surprise!" Sirius said and grinned mischievously.

Remus rolled his eyes at him, but didn't complain.

* * *

After supper the Marauders went up to the Gryffindor tower, and their dormitory. Sirius wanted to fix himself, and Remus thought that he maybe had some better clothes to wear.

But on the way, Lily stopped Remus. He gestured to the others to go on, so that Lily and him could talk alone.

"What's up, Lils?" Remus asked with a worried look.

"Nothing's wrong, Rem, don't worry!" she smiled. "But is...is James coming to the party?"

Remus eyes went wide. Was she joking? James? James _Potter_?

"Lily? Are you sure you're alright?" he asked with furrowed brows.

"Yes, Rem!" she said and glared at him. "Just answer!"

"Alright, then. No, he's not coming." Remus told her, still a worried look printed upon his face.

"Can you make him come? I don't want to go if he's not there," she begged. "But don't tell him that! That I want him to come, I mean."

Remus shrugged. "Alright then."

Then they left for the Gryffindor tower together. Lily went left for the girls' dormitory, and Remus right for the boys' dormitory.

He opened the door, and the first thing he saw, was a great piece of arse in oh-so-tight leather pants. He gupled and tried to look away, but he was single, and you don't look away from these things. So he simply stood there and stared at his best friend's great arse.

Until, a certain Sirius Black, turned around, grinning, with a naked chest and upper torso.

"Hullo, Moony," he said and smiled wickedly at his friend's face.

Remus gulped again. "Hell...hello..Siri...us."

"You like my pants?" he said and posed in front of his awkwardly staring friend.

But Remus pulled himself together and looked away, before his pants got too tight.

"Shouldn't you have a shirt on? Or something?" he asked, still keeping his eyes off Sirius.

"Yeah, I will," he answered, still grinning. "Remus, look at me!"

Remus sighed and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Was just checking you're alright... You look...sweaty?" Sirius said in concern.

"No, I'm alright, Pads. I just need to go to the toilet.." he said and slank in and closed the door behind him.

Sirius stood outside the door for a few minutes, just staring after his oddly behaving friend. Then he took his white shirt and black leather jacket on, pulled his hair up in a bun and looked himself in the mirror. He was pleased with what he saw.

Some minutes later Remus returned from the bathroom and began changing his clothes. When he was ready to leave, James showed up in the door, and he suddenly remembered what Lily had said.

"Prongs! You've got to come to the party!" Remus said and pulled James' robes. "Change now, and come with us!"

James met Sirius' eyes behind Remus back, both were shrugging.

"Moony, why? How come you want me there so badly all of a sudden?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh." Remus said, he didn't usually drag James by his clothes. "Um... Lily is coming, and I thought..you didn't want to miss her?"

He made it sound like a question, but James lighted up.

"Is _Evans_ coming?!" he practically squealed, his face all bright and happy.

"Yeah, she told me before."

With that the three of them left for Ravenclaw tower, Peter was already there, with that girl.

When they arrived the party had already begun. It was crowded, mostly by Ravenclaws, of course.

"Hey, shall I get you some drinks?" Sirius asked.

Both Remus and James nodded, while searching for Lily. She had seen Remus coming and made her way to him. James misunderstood this of course, and thought she was coming towards him...

"Evans!" he said and almost hugged her before she hugged Remus instead. James glared jealously at him, and Remus mockingly raised an eyebrow.

"Remus! You came!" Lily said and kissed his cheek.

"Hullo, Lils." he answered and hugged her back.

Then Lily turned to James. She looked blankly at him.

"Hello, James." she said and shook his hand.

"He...hell...he..hello.." he stuttered, amused.

Then she took Remus by the arm and walked away, talking.

Sirius went to the drinks, he took two glasses and poured up some fire-whiskey in both. Then he took a whole bottle for himself and drank deeply. He went to the place where both Remus and James had stood before, but now Remus was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Moony?" Sirius asked and gave James his glass while emtying the other himself.

"He went away with Lily..." James muttered.

Sirius looked out over the crowd. He saw redheads, blondes, brunettes and blackhaired people. Some of them was wearing colourful clothes and stuck out of the rest, while others wore black, or dark, clothes.

But he couldn't see Remus. Sirius shrugged and turned back to James.

"So... What're we going to do now?"

A while later, two hours or so, Remus stood talking to some girl in his Ancient Runes class. They had a horrible homework, a three-foot long essay on their favourite runes. Remus was stressed out about it, the other girl too.

At the same time, Sirius had been standing at the drinks table when someone knocked on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" he said and turned around, just to face the D-cup girl who invited him to the party. "Oh. Hello."

"Hi!" she said entusiasticaly. "You don't sound too happy? Are you bored, babe?"

Sirius wrinkled his nose at her, but she was too drunk to notice. She took him by the arm and dragged him out on the dance floor.

"We're gonna dance now, babe," she whispered huskily in his ear.

Sirius looked around after Remus or someone to save him from this horrible witch. He didn't find anyone. He was drunk, but not too drunk to be uncomfortable.

They danced one, two and three songs. She was whispering in his ear all the time. He just wanted to escape from her clutching hands and far too long nails. And on top of it all, he started to get sick by all this circling around, he felt like vomiting all over her. But he pushed away the thought, it was NOT appropriate.

Then he saw Remus and Lily, they were standing just outside the dance floor. He feebly tried to contact the boy, and at the end of the song, he succeeded.

He made a disgusted face and gestured to the girl he was dancing with. Remus raised and eyebrow at him. Then he made a face as to say; 'I'll rescue you'.

Sirius heard the music change, this was a slow dance and the girl changed her grip on him. Now they faced each other and she leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met and she closed her eyes. She continued to kiss him even if he didn't kiss her back. Her lips was oh-so-soft, but he tried not to think about it.

Remus saw this. He felt himself boil with anger and he only came up with one idea. A not very good one, but it would work.

Remus furrowed his brows in anger and stepped out on the dance floor. Lily looked oddly after him, but did nothing to stop her friend. Remus went straight up to the girl and Sirius, they were still kissing - no, the _girl_ was still kissing Sirius, and he took her shoulder and dragged her away from him.

"Not my boyfriend you bitch!" he screamed at her. "Didn't you hear him tell you to back off?! .BE!"

She looked very frightened when Remus went up to Sirius.

"Are you okay, babe?" he said, and when Sirius nodded he kissed him.

He told himself that it was just to make everything look more realistic, but he didn't really trust himself. At first Sirius tensed in his arms, but then he put his arms behind Remus's neck and returned the kiss. Remus' eyes widened, but then he saw Sirius' closed and relaxed eyes - so he closed his eyes and moaned with pleasure.

Now it was Sirius' turn to look at Remus wide-eyed. Did Remus just moan? Because of him? He felt himself blush with pride. Then he placed one of his arms around Remus's waist and pulled him closer. Remus deepened the kiss.

They heard someone yell; "Get a room!". But they didn't care, it was only them that mattered.

* * *

James felt someone knock on his shoulder and he saw Peter stand there, wide-eyed, and pointing to the dance floor. James followed his finger and his mouth fell open. What he saw was Remus and Sirius, snogging on the dance floor. It was not a simple lip-to-lip kiss, it was a deep and passionate tounge-kiss. James couldn't believe his eyes.

"Is that who I think it is?" he asked Peter, still staring at the couple.

"Yes."

Remus broke the kiss and stared at his friend in his arms. His eyes were wide and his swollen mouth slightly open, he was breathing heavily. Remus tried not to think about the fact that he was hard, and in need of some wanking, when he looked at Sirius.

Sirius smiled softly and brushed away Remus's hair from his face. Then he placed two fingers under Remus's chin so he couldn't look down, and kissed him again, softly. It wasn't a deep kiss, but a soft and gentle one, the one that says; "I really like you". He kissed Remus again and again, so softly.

Remus' legs went numb when Sirius kissed him. Everything went to a blur and he could focus on nothing but Sirius' soft, wet lips against his.

Remus took Sirius with him and escaped the Ravenclaw common room. He and Sirius went, hand in hand, back to the Gryffindor tower, they only made a few stops to kiss each other again.

Remus and Sirius was snogging on the stairs up to their dormitory. Remus could feel he wasn't the only hard one here, and led Sirius, still kissing, to his bed.

Remus wasn't used to having other people in his bed, and was slightly nervous. As a fact, he had never had sex with anyone before. No girls, no boys. And he knew what was coming. He also knew that Sirius was very much not a virgin, he knew Sirius was much more experienced than him in this area, and was nervous he would like Remus less because of it.

Sirius felt Remus tense when he took his shirt off.

"Are you alright, Moony?" he asked, panting. "Is this okay with you?"

Remus eyes filled with tears. Sirius was so kind. He nodded and kissed Sirius.

"You sure?" Sirius asked again and searched Remus face for any complains. He didn't find any.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Pads. But... I've never...done this before..." he said and looked down. "So if...yeah..."

Sirius smiled at him, his face soft and understanding.

"I'll go easy on you, Moonbeam. Okay?"

Remus nodded again.

Sirius followed one of Remus' scars with his fingers, Remus shivered under the touch and Sirius' hand flew back, an apologetic look on his face.

"It's alright..." Remus said and kissed the tip of Sirius's nose. "It tickled me..."

Sirius smiled and continued trailng Remus' scars with his fingers. They were silver in the colour and made a big contrast to Remus slightly tanned skin. Sirius liked it. He liked the feeling of Remus' body under himself, and he liked the feeling of Remus' scars. They sure made him look tough.

Remus started to unbutton Sirius shirt, he didn't want to be the only shirtless one. When he pulled the shirt away from Sirius' shoulders he could only stare.

Sirius was fit, not too thin and not too muscly. He had a contour of a sixpack if he tensed his stomach, he was perfect.

That made Remus feel anxious over his own body. He wasn't very fit, he was...skinny. He was skinny and not very muscly, but he was strong. He was strong like no other human could ever be. But that was because he was a werewolf. That made him strong and tough.

Sirius saw Remus anxious eyes and made him look at Sirius face.

"Remus, you're hard. Don't think about your body, don't think about anything else than my mouth." Sirius said, and started to unbutton Remus' pants.

He ripped Remus' pants away and took off his own. He knew Remus wouldn't like being the only naked one.

Sirius started to kiss Remus. He kissed Remus' lips, his neck and collarbone, he kissed his chest and licked his nipples, then he continued kissing Remus down his stomach and stopped at the edge of Remus' underpants. He gave Remus a questioning look. And Remus nodded. Sirius ripped off his own and Remus' underpants and closed the curtains around the bed. Then he continued his kissing. Remus moaned when he kissed the inner side of Remus's thigh. Sirius kissed the soft and thin skin between Remus's leg and cock. Remus gasped.

Then, with a last glance at Remus pleased face, he started the licking. He licked Remus around his cock. He was surprised to see how big it was, even if Remus was so thin. But he was tall, 6'4.

Sirius took Remus's cock in his mouth and played with his tounge around the head of it. Remus made a pleased noise. Then Sirius went over to sucking and licking the underside of the shaft.

This was the best feeling Remus had ever felt. He couldn't help himself, he gasped and made a funny noise at the same time. Remus took hold of Sirius head, tightly and felt himself coming closer to an orgasm.

A moan slipped through Sirius's throat, and the boys came at the same time. Remus into Sirius's mouth, and Sirius onto Remus's bed. Both of them groaned and breathed heavily. Sirius climbed up to Remus's face and grinned. He felt happy that it was him that Remus made such cute noises together with. And that it was him Remus had lost his virginity to.

Remus panted and smiled at Sirius. Then they kissed each other lightly.

"Did you like it?" Sirius asked.

"Mhm.." Remus answered, remembering exactly how it felt, Sirius mouth around his cock, licking and sucking. Sirius had given him a blowjob. Sirius and Remus had had sex. Remus was no longer a virgin. Was this a dream?

They curled up in each others' arms and fell asleep, Sirius sniffing at Remus's chest, and Remus smelling Sirius's hair. It was the best night of Remus' sexteen year old life.

* * *

The next day they woke up late. Neither Remus nor Sirius had no hangover, but it was worse for James and Peter. They had stayed at the party till 2 am. Both of them had stopped counting their drinks after 7 glasses.

And when they stumbled up the stairs they had met closed curtains, they had opened them (not so smart) and had seen a naked Remus and Sirius spooning each other in their sleep. Peter had screamed and James had almost vomited on the floor.

With that picture in their heads, they fell asleep.

"'Morning, Moony." Sirius whispered and kissed Remus's forehead.

Remus yawned and turned around.

"Wake up, it's 1 pm already..." Sirius said softly.

Remus opened his eyes slowly. He turned around and saw Sirius beside him, in his bed! It took a while for the memories to come back, and when they did, his eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright.

Sirius only laughed at him.

"Wha...wha..." Remus took his blanket and covered his chest and shoulders.

"Hullo, Moons." Sirius said again, smirking at him. "Memories coming back, huh?"

Remus breathed heavily and said, "I need to go to the toilet. Now," and stood up in his bed, still covering himself in the blanket.

But that was a mistake, from his side. Sirius didn't have his own blanket, and lay now fully discovered on Remus's bed.

Remus gulped and sat down again, covering Sirius up too.

"What do we do now?" he whispered.

Sirius only smiled, his black curls covering one of his eyes. Remus couldn't stop staring.

"Well, we wait until James and Peter are gone," he said simply, and laughed at Remus's shocked face.

Remus glanced at Sirius, but looked away quickly.

"No!" he said, with a strange voice he didn't recognise. He inhaled deeply and tried again, "No, what if they won't wake up till it's bedtime again?!"

Sirius shrugged.

"Yeah, what if..."

Remus moved closer to the curtains and stuck his head out. He saw that both James' and Peters' curtains were closed, so he turned back to Sirius.

"They are sleeping," he said matter-of-factly, "They won't see us then."

Sirius shrugged again. But Remus took the chance and stepped out on the floor. The still had the blanket though.

He made it to the toilet, picking up some clothes on the way, unseen.

So did Sirius.

* * *

At the supper table the Marauders ate together. Both James and Peter thought of last night, but only James was brave enough to mention it.

"So... Did you have a fun time last night?" he asked innocently, barely hiding his wicked grin.

Remus face turned scarlet, but Sirius answered, "Yeah, very fun!", and grinned at Remus.

"What did you do?" James wondered.

"Nothing in particular... Did you see our kiss, though?" Sirius said, couldn't hide his excitement anymore. "At the dance floor? Remus rescued me from that awful Ravenclaw and kissed me!"

James and Peter glanced at each other.

"Yeah, we did. And then we saw you in Remus's bed..." Peter muttered, but he spoke higher then he meant to, and both Sirius and Remus heard him.

Remus face turned even darker than before, and even Sirius flushed.

James laughed loudly and Peter did the same. Then Sirius showed the ghost of a smile too. But Remus didn't find it funny at all.

But Sirius didn't mind, he took Remus's face in his hands and turned Remus to face him. Then he kissed him, gently. Remus felt like flying on clouds.

"I love you, Padfoot..." he mumbled against hos lips.

"I love you too," Sirius smiled.

* * *

 **Author's note** : Okay, so I've read it through and corrected the faults and errors that I found. I really hope you enjoyed it, that it was at least a bit good, and that I didn't leave too many annoying mistakes or errors for you! I haven't uploaded a lot of stuff, and this is old, so don't judge me too hard! Please, leave a review so I know what you thought of it! Love you


End file.
